I love you but good bye
by OnyxLevender
Summary: Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kisah ini bersamamu. Satu hal lagi, ini adalah kata yang sangat ingin ku dengar darimu saat membuka mata dipagi hari. Jadi sebelum berpisah, aku ingin mengucapkannya padamu. Aishiteru Uchiha Sasuke/Author Newbi/TwoShoot/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I love you but good bye**

 **Story by, OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi kishimoto**

 **U Sasuke H Hinata**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre Romance** ** & Angst**

 **Warning!** **Typo, Occ, Au,EYD dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi,** _  
_

**.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

.

.

Ting tong!

"Anata! Kau ini kebiasaan! Kau kira dengan berlaku seperti itu, kau akan mendapat perhatianku, eoh?! Buka sendiri! Pintunya gak dikunci!" Teriak Hinata.

"Ara, ara, aku akan membukanya. Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, Hime. aku hanya bercanda." Sungut seorang Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang lelaki tampan, kaya, dan cerdas. Setiap wanita pasti akan meliriknya bahkan Takkan berkedip sedikitpun jika bertemu dengannya.

"Tapi itu mengesalkan Anata. Sangat."

"Hehehe Gomenne Hime." Cup. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup pipi istrinya.

"Hey.. Apa-apa-an kau ini!"

"Katakan saja kau menyukainya. Lihat wajahmu ada semburat merah mewarnai di wajah jelekmu itu. Hahaha." Ucap Sasuke seketika langsung berlari meninggalkan istrinya diruang tamu yang akan memukulnya dengan buku.

"Awas kau Suke jelek." Teriak Hinata sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu.

Ya. Begitulah. Mereka memang suami istri. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika mereka berdua menikah karena urusan bisnis antar keluarga. Tapi lihatlah mereka terlihat seperti suami istri pada umumnya, tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka. Mungkin saja dikarenakan mereka telah bersama sejak kecil.

.

.

"Jadi untuk selanjutnya saya ingin kalian bekerja lebih keras lagi. Mari kita bersama-sama menaikkan harga saham perusahaan kita yang selalu berada di bawah perusahaan Uzumaki crop. Dan satu lagi, entah mengapa saya merasa sekarang perusahaan Uzumaki crop, harga saham mereka selalu di atas kita dan perusahaan kita sekarang menjadi yang nomor dua. Ingat! Kita haru bekerja keras. Untuk membuat perusahaan kita kembali menjadi yang nomor satu?!" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara tegas miliknya.

"Ha'i!" jawab seluruh karyawan yang menghadiri rapat yang berlangsung di meja berlapis batu marmer.

"Baiklah. Rapat hari ini kita tutup. Terima kasih."

Setelah menyampaikan hal tersebut. Sasuke yang berahang tegas dengan tubuh tinggi atletisnya segera meninggalakan ruang rapat. Hari ini dia harus cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya. Lantaran hari ini Hinata sedang masak banyak makanan. Mungkin dia sedang bereksperimen dengan menu baru. Karena gadis itu meneleponnya saat dia baru saja menduduki meja kantornya hari ini.

"hey,,, Teme Ogenkidesuka?" sambut seorang pria berkulit Tan berambut kuning dengan suara melengking miliknya.

"Hai, Dobe! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasuki ruangan ku tanpa pemberitahuan?" jawab Sasuke dengan sengitnya.

"hei, hei, hei. Jadi beginikah caramu menyambut sahabat tertampanmu ini?" Tanya Naruto itu masih dengan senyum matahari andalannya.

"tutup mulutmu Dobe. Itu menjijikkan." Kata Sasuke dengan tajamnya.

"Hahaha baiklah."

"Jadi apa urusanmu datang kesini? Segera katakan apa keperluanmu. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk."

"Eiyy, kau masih marah soal harga saham milik perusahaan mu yang kalah dengan perusahaan milik ku? Ayolah Teme itu hanya pekerjaan."

"Cihh hanya kau bilang? Ini masalah manajemen kerja Dobe. Dan kupikir perusahaanmu hanya beruntung kali ini sehingga bisa menduduki nomor satu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Teme. Mungkin saja itu semua karena para bawahanku yang sangat apik dalam bekerja."

"Aah, jadi maksud kalimatmu adalah bahwa aku memiliki bawahan yang tidak apik dalam bekerja?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sengit.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu.."

"Cihh kau diamlah Dobe."

"Permisi Sasuke-sama. Anda harus menghadiri pertemuan sekitar 30 menit lagi dengan perusahaan Nara untuk membahas periklanan produk yang akan kita luncurkan tahun ini." Kata Sekretaris Sasuke yang terlihat cantik dan modis. Dilihat dari fisiknya mungkin dia dapat menjadi model terkenal.

"hmm, saya akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi." Jawab Sasuke. Sesaat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya wanita yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu langsung pergi meninggalakn dia.

"Woaah Teme siapa gadis itu? Dia sangat seksi untuk seorang sekretaris. Kau mendapatkannya darimana Teme? Tapi kupikir aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa yah? Apakah kau berpikiran yang sama Teme?" Tanya Naruto mengutarakan kebingungannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-sama. Aku akan segera menghadiri pertemuan. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi mengurus perusahaanmu." Jawab Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Woaah, ini adalah kemajuan yang pesat. Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Naruto-sama' apakah dunia berbalik sekarang? Atau otakmu yang saat ini sedang terbalik?"

"Pergi sekarang atau aku akan mengahancurkan wajah jelekmu itu."

"Baiklah. Bye bye Teme." Pamit Naruto dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

"Cihh! Menjijikkan."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, jadi kapan kau akan mengakhiri sandiwara ini?" kata Sakura dengan manjanya.

"Sakura. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya. Dia adalah gadis yang rapuh. Aku tidak ingin dia tersakiti. Sabarlah sedikit."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun. Bukankah kita yang lebih dahulu menjalin hubungan sebelum kau dan dia dijodohkan? Aku tidak suka saat gadis itu datang ke kantormu, aku harus berakting seolah-olah kau adalah atasanku. Dan kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

Ya, perempuan yang saat ini berbicara dengan Sasuke adalah kekasihnya sekaligus sekretarisnya. Haruno Sakura. Mereka menjalin hubungan sejak mereka masih SMA. Memang saat itu mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hubungan mereka dengan siapapun. sehingga, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Bahkan, Naruto dan Hinata yang notabene adalah sahabat kecil Sasuke pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Saat mereka akan memberitahukan hubungan mereka terjadi masalah, Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Sasuke yang tidak ingin menentang perkataan ayahnya dan menolak permintaan ibunya pun menyetujui hal itu. Sebenarnya terjadi sedikit percekcokan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, namun mereka mengambil jalan tengah. Sasuke tetap menikah dengan Hinata dan Sakura tetap menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Walau harus sembunyi-sembunyi

"Aku juga jadi sangsi jika kau memiliki perasaan pada perempuan itu. Dari gerak gerikmu selama ini kau berlaku seperti sangat mencintainya." Kata Sakura dengan wajah curiganya.

"Tidak, bukankah sudah kukatakan? Saat bersamanya aku selalu membayangkan bahwa dia adalah kau. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya sedikit lelah dengan semua ini Sasuke. Rasanya ingin menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Shuuut. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Ok?"

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah malam ini kau menemaniku? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan Hinata. kau maukan? menemaniku satu malam ini?"

"Tapi hari ini Hinata menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang."

"Jadi kau mendahulukan dirinya dibandingkan aku?"

"bukan seperti itu. Tapi, Baiklah aku akan menemanimu." Jawab Sasuke pasrah. Segera dia mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya. Dan menghubungi Hinata untuk membatalkan janjinya.

" _..._ "

"Hime, aku hari ini sedang banyak pekerjaan jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. kamu tidak apa-apakan aku tidak pulang malam ini?"

" _..._ "

"Tidak bisa. Ini menyangkut kerja samaku dengan Perusahaan Nara. Kau taukan betapa pentingnya kerja sama ini?"

"…"

"Hime? aku tidak tahu jika ada pekerjaan mendadak malam ini. Kau tidurlah jangan menungguku, ara?"

" _..._ "

"hmm, aku tahu."

" _..._ "

"..."

(Percakapan sasuke dan hinata ditelefon)

.

.

Sementara itu keadaan orang yang ada diseberang telefon tampak tidak begitu baik.

Wajahnya tampak sendu, dengan air mata yang hampir menetes dipelupuk matanya.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, matanya kini terpaku pada bayangan dua orang yang tampak duduk bercakap dengan mesra dibalik kaca kafe.

 **#Flashback.**

Setelah selesai memasak Hinata segera pergi ke café yang baru-baru ini buka. Dia segera mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas mengambil kunci mobil. Setelah sampai, ia langsung mengambil tempat di sudut café yang menurutnya nyaman. Karena tempat itu tempat yang sedikit lebih privasi dibanding tempat lainnya. Dia pun langsung memesan Kopi, Kopi tanpa kafein, Karena Sasuke akan marah jika dia ketahuan meminum Kopi dengan kafein. Padahal semua orang tahu Sasuke adalah peminum kopi berkafien berat.

Selang beberapa saat pesanan gadis itu pun datang bersamaan dengan datangnya pengunjung lainnya. Mungkin Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Namun, jika berhubungan dengan lelakinya itu lain cerita.

Punggung itu, punggung yang sangat disukainya bahkan sampai kapanpun akan disukainya. Punggung yang sedang memeluk seorang gadis seksi. Mereka tampak mesra bahkan sangat cocok untuk berduan seperti saat ini.

Hinata tersenyum miris.

"haruskah aku diam lagi Sasuke? Atau menghentikan semua ini?" Gumam Hinata

Setelah melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya menyakiti hatinya, Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan café itu. Dengan diam-diam, tentu saja.

Baru saja dia duduk di mobilnya satu panggilan masuk ke telepon genggam miliknya. My Husband.

"Moshi-moshi" Ucap Hinata _  
_

 _"Hime, aku hari ini sedang banyak pekerjaan jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. kamu tidak apa-apakan aku tidak pulang malam ini?"_

"Apakah tidak bisa kau tinggalkan"

 _"Tidak bisa. Ini menyangkut kerja samaku dengan Perusahaan Nara. Kau taukan betapa pentingnya kerja sama ini?"_

"Oooh begitu. Baiklah jika itu penting. Kerjakanlah."

 _"Hime? aku tidak tahu jika ada pekerjaan mendadak malam ini. Kau tidurlah jangan menungguku, ara?"_

"Eo. Saranghae, Anata."

 _"hmm, aku tahu."_

"Aishiteru Anata."

 _Bahkan kau tidak ingin menjawab pernyataan cintaku Sasuke-kun? Lucu sekali._

Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum. Manis, namun sangat terlihat itu adalah senyum menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sedikit penjelasan... Kafein adalah sejenis senyawa Alkahoid**

 **Kritik, Saran bahkan Flame akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silakan di review setelah membaca fic author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **Salam hangat dari saya untuk para** **Senpai dan Reader**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you but good bye**

 **Story by, OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi kishimoto**

 **U Sasuke H Hinata**

 **Genre Romance** ** & Angst**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning!** **Typo, Occ, Au,EYD dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi,** _  
_

**.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

.

.

 **Apartement Hinata dan Sasuke  
**

Ting Tong!

"Permisi.. Saya sekretaris dari Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini saya akan menjemputnya. Karena hari ini ada rapat penting yang harus dihadiri oleh Sasuke-sama. Saya khawatir Sasuke-sama akan terlambat."

"…" Hinata terdiam hingga suara gemulai dan lembut itu menyapanya kembali.

"Permisi, anda mendengarku kan?" sapa Sakura. Sambil mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Hinata.

"eh, iya. Sebentar, akan saya panggilkan. Silahkan nona …"

"Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura"

"Oh, Silahkan duduk dulu nona Sakura. Sasuke-kun masih memakan sarapannya. Saya akan menyuruhnya untuk bergegas."

Dengan segera Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sakura untuk memanggil Sasuke. Mungkin saat ini hati Hinata sangat sakit mengingat gadis yang bertandang ke rumahnya saat ini adalah kekasih suaminya selama ini. Hinata tau selama ini Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Diapun tahu Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjalin kasih sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Ya, Hinata mengetahui segalanya tentang Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak pernah nyinggung tentang ini pada Sasuke

 **Flashback**

 **Hinata POV**

Hidup mungkin sebuah lelucon. Sepeti halnya lelucon dari dua keluarga ini. Keluarga Uchiha, dan keluargaku, Hyuuga. Berawal dari sebuah persahabatan keluarga yang terus turun pada anak mereka, inilah awal kisah ku Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sahabat laki-laki ku satu-satunya. Uchiha Sasuke! nama yang indah bukan? Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang menurutku paling apa adanya dibandingkan dengan lelaki lain yang pernah kukenal. Dan aku menyukainya^^. Tapi perasaanku ini tidak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku rasa aku menyukai Sasuke sejak aku dan dia bersama.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak memiliki teman laki-laki selain dia. Tidak, kalian salah, aku memiliki banyak teman laki-laki. Tapi aku tidak teralalu dekat dengan mereka. Karena seperti yang kalian ketahui, Sasuke selalu menempel padaku. Bahkan pernah ada lelucon bahwa kami akan dijodohkan. Mungkin lelucon itu hadir dikarenakan dekatnya keluarga Sasuke dengan keluarga ku. Bukankah itu terdengar lucu? Hahaha. Namun aku senang mendengarnya.

Aku pikir lelucon seperti itu akan lenyap seiring waktu. Walaupun aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku ingin kabar seperti itu terus merebak agar tidak ada Perempuan yang mendekati Sasuke, yah, walaupun itu terdengar sangat egois. Namun aku salah, ternyata Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Gadis Cantik dengan tinggi semampai. Aku dengar dari teman-temanku bahwa Sakura adalah gadis baik hati, pintar dalam segala hal, dan cantik.

Hal itu membuat hatiku sakit, tapi apa boleh buat. Walaupun aku sangat mencintai Sasuke dan aku merasa lebih dulu menyukai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke dan Sakura telah lebih dulu saling menyukai. Jadi apa boleh buat, mungkin aku hanya bisa menyimpan semua ini dalam hatiku dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Lagipula bukankah Sakura adalah gadis yang tepat untuknya.

Aku ingin agar Sasuke menceritakan perihal hubungannya padaku. Maklum saja, aku mengetahui jika mereka pacaran saat aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan mereka di taman belakang sekolah. Taman itu tempat yang sepi, sangat jarang ada siswa yang pergi ke taman itu karena sedikit jauh. Saat itu Sakura sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke dan Sasuke menerimah perasahaan Sakura lantara Sasuke pun mencintai Sakura. Aku yang tak tahan melihat adegan itu menyudahi saja aksi mencuri dengar ku.

 **Next Day**

Aku kira kabar hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah kabar yang akan sangat hangat untuk diperbincangkan hari ini. Ternyata tidak ada hal-hal baru, malah berita tentang perjodohanku dengan Sasuke yang semakin memanas. Jadi kesimpulanku adalah Sasuke dan Sakura merahasiakan hubungan mereka entah untuk alasan apa. Sampai kami menginjak bangku kuliah pun Sasuke tetap menrahasiakannya padaku.

Bahkan hubungan merekapun tidak aku ketahui lagi perkembangannya. Karena tidak ada yang berubah dari Sasuke dari awal mereka pacaran hingga saat ini. Sasuke yang kukenal tidak banyak bicara, Sasuke yang suka menjahiliku setiap kami berdua, Sasuke yang dingin pada semua orang terkecuali padaku, dan Sasuke yang unggul dalam segala bidang.

Semua ini telah cukup untuk diriku. Aku bersama Sasuke. Sungguh, itu sudah melebihi dari cukup. Tidak peduli dengan gadis yang telah pacaran dengannya. Sampai suatu hari.

"Jadi kalian berdua akan kami jodohkan. Kami ingin agar kekuatan perusahaan kami akan tetap utuh. Dan kerja sama perusahaan akan tetap lancar walaupun perusahaan kami berdua bergerak di bidang yang berbeda. Kalian maukan?"

"Ta-tapi Tou-san. Aku akan .."

"Tapi apa Sasuke? Kau ingin namamu ku hapuskan dalam daftar pewaris Uchiha crop?"Ucap Fugaku

tidak jangan berkata seperti itu. Impian Sasuke adalah untuk membangun perusahaan Uchiha corp.

"Emm, baiklah aku menerimah perjodohan ini. Tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku terlebih dahulu. Bisakah perjodohan ini dibatalkan sampai aku selesai kulia? Lagi pula aku ingin fokus pada karirku terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin ada suatu hal mengikatku untuk berkarir." Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah kalian akan kuizinkan untuk mengundur waktu pernikahan kalian tapi perjodohan ini harus terlaksana, mengerti?"

Setelah ayah Sasuke berbicara seperti itu dia segera meninggalkan kami. Aku yang merasa canggung segera pamit pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pikir aku memiliki tugas jadi aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Aku panik pulang ya."

"Hn."

Saat itu aku tau jika Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapku lebih. Dari wajahnya yang sedih dan kecewa itu.

"Sasuke sudah memutuskan keputusannyakan Hinata. Jadi kau akan tetap menikah dengan Sasuke setelah kalian lulus kuliah." Kata ayahku saat makan malam.

"Tapi Tou-san, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan agar perjodohan itu dibatalkan saja? Aku tidak ada yang menghalangiku saat aku berkarir." Terpaksa aku berbohong pada Ayahku . Aku tidak ingin Sasuke terpaksa saat menikah denganku nanti. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin menikahi seorang lelaki yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Bukan dijodohkan seperti ini.

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Hinata. Kau tau ini keputusan yang sangat baik untuk perusahaan kita kelak? Kau ingin melihat Tou-san kecewa?" Oh tidak, jangan tatapan seperti itu Kaa-san, kau membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Aishh, sepertinya aku kalah dalam adu debat yang bahkan belum dimulai sedikitpun. Kedua orang tua dihadapanku ini memang mengetahui kelemahanku.

 **Flashback End**

 **Author POV**

Jadi begitulah Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke. Hinata pun mengetahui jika Sasuke masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Saat itu Hinata sedang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-harinya dengan Sasuke. Namun siapa yang sangka Sasuke juga mengantar Sakura berbelanja di supermarket yang sama dengan Hinata.

Saat itu Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia dan Sasuke hanya dijodohkan. Hinata tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menuntut Sasuke agar mencintainya. Hinata selalu berasumsi semoga saja suatu hari Sasuke akan berbalik untuk melihatnya dan mencintainya.

Tapi asumsi tetap saja asumsi. Itu semua hanya kepalsuan dan khayalan belaka. Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui begaimana akhirnya nanti.

.

.

"Anata, sekretarismu datang. Cepatlah, jangan membuat nya menunggu."

"Hn. Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi." Buru-buru Sasuke mengambil tas kerjanya dan mengecup dahi Hinta. Rutinitas yang dilakukan Sasuke sejak mereka berdua menikah.

"Jangan menungguku malam ini ya? Aku akan pulang telat. Aku berangkat."

Saat itu, Hinata merasa Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat melihat punggung itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti. Hinata merasa Sasuke sangat jauh untuk dijangkaunya.

.

.

 **Perusahaan Uchiha corp  
**

Hari ini Hinata berinisiatif untuk membawakan Sasuke makan siang kesukaannya. Akihr-akhir ini Sasuke sangat jarang pulang untuk makan siang. Hinata pikir Sasuke memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat banyak. Hinata takut Sasuke telat makan dan akhirnya akan jatuh sakit.

Ini memang pertama kalinya Hinata bertandang ke kantor suaminya Sasuke. Namun bukan berarti seluruh karyawan tidak mengetahui jika Hinata adalah istri seorang CEO Uchiha corp. Bahkan disetiap langkah Hinata tidak ada seorang pun yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

Sampai-sampai Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Untung saja pintu ruangan Sasuke sudah dekat. Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Saat akan masuk ruangan Sasuke Hinata merasa ada yang salah. Kenapa tidak ada yang menjaga meja sekretaris.

Hati Hinata memburu. Gadis dengan rambut indigo itu membuka pintu perlahan. Perlahan tapi pasti. Pintu terbuka sedikit dengan pemandangan seorang lelaki berjas berciuman dengan perempuan seksi yang duduk di atas meja. Apakah mereka tidak berotak? Mengapa bermain gila di kantor besar seperti ini.

Saat ini Hinata menyadari dia adalah gadis bodoh yang mempercayai asumsi bodoh. Sasuke _mencintai Hinata_. bukankah itu terdengar konyol? Sangat.

Hinata merasa pelupuk matanya memanas. Dia pun segera berlari meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya terkutuk itu. Hinata memilih melewati tangga darurat. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus tetap menjaga citra Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya menangis sesaat setelah dia mengunjungi Uchiha Sasuke. Bukankah aneh mendengar 'Istri CEO menangis setelah dari ruangan suaminya' atau hal semacamnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau melepaskan ciumanku?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa jika ada yang melihat kita. Apa kau mengunci pintu?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia merasa jika tadi ada yang melihatnya saat berciuman dengan Sakura. Dia tidak tahu secara pasti. Tapi entah mengapa ada rasa bersalah yang menghinggapinya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Sebentar aku melihatnya dulu." Segera Sakura pergi melihat keadaan di luar pintu. Melihat jika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh. Setelah menurutnya tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dia pun segera kembali masuk dan mengingatkan Sasuke jika ada rapat yang harus dihadiri olehnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sebentar lagi ada rapat yang harus kau hadiri."

"hmm, baiklah. Ayo, kita pergi bersama."

Setelah itu pun Sasuke dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Baru beberapa saat mereka melangkah Sasuke berpapasan dengan salah satu karyawan. Kayawan itupun menyapa dirinya.

"Selamat Siang Sasuke-sama."

"Selamat Siang." Sasuke membalas sapaan karyawan bernama Ino. Ino bingung mengapa Sasuke tidak bersama istrinya, Hinata.

"Euumm, itu, mengapa Sasuke-sama tidak bersama istri anda? Bukankah beberapa saat lalu dia datang membawa makan siang? Aku pikir kalian sedang makan bersama." Ucap Ino mengutarakan kebingungannya tanpa melihat jika saat ini kondisi Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mukanya pun pucat pasi. Dengan segera Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura.

Sasuke takut jika Hinata mengetahui segalanya tentangnya dan Sakura. Walaupun dia juga ingin memberitahukan pada Hinata perihal ini secepatnya. Tapi tidak dengan cara yang seperti ini.

.

.

 **Sasuke-Hinata Apartement**

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke membuka pintu apartementnya. Dia melihat Hinata sedang duduk menonton televisi. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati tempat Hinata duduk saat ini. Posisi duduk Hinata tidak nyaman _. 'apakah dia tertidur?'_ pikir Sasuke.

Saat sampai betapa leganya dirinya melihat Hinata sedang tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman. Dengan segera Sasuke membenarkan posisi tidur Hinata agar Hinata merasa lebih nyaman. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat dia selesai membenarkan posisi tidur Hinata. Hinata terbangun.

Antara takut dan ragu Sasukepun bertanya pada Hinata tentang apa yang akan dilihatnya di kantor Sasuke tadi.

"Eummm, Hime, apa yang kau lakukan di kantorku saat makan siang?"

"Mmm? Ani, tidak ada. Tadi aku berniat untuk mengantarkanmu makan siang. Namun, Tou-san menelponku untuk segera pergi ke kantornya. Ada sedikit hal yang harus kubicarakan dengannya. Memangnya kenapa Anata? Apakah kau merindukanku sampai-sampai kau berkeringat seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata mengelap keringat di dahi Sasuke.

Bukan, Hinata tidak ingin membentak Sasuke karena Sasuke telah bermain gila dengan sekretarisnya. Dia merasa tidak ada hak untuk memarahnya.

Tapi yang saat ini Hinata ketahui adalah bahwa saat ini dia sangat lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk kehidupan telah menjadi ciri khas di kota-kota besar. Tak ayal bagi Tokyo. Walaupun hari masih sangat pagi, kesibukan orang-orang telah menusuk semua penghuni di kota Tokyo. Tapi tidak untuk Uchiha Hinata. Wanita yang memiliki badan mungil dengan rambut indigo sepinggangnya masih sangat santai untuk menyesap kopi.

Dia memiliki beberapa urusan hari ini. Tapi ayolah, siapapun pasti bisa melihat jika saat ini dia tidak sedang atau sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Kemeja putih acak-acakan dengan rambut kusut, namun hanya dengan hal ini dia dapat membuat seluruh mata pria akan melihat ke arahnya.

Ya, beberapa hari ini dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia pergi tanpa memberitahukan pada siapapun. Dia hanya memberitahukan pada Tsunade bahwa dirinya sedang menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Tsunade adalah penasihat keluarga Hyuuga, dia mengabdi pada keluarga Hyuuga sejak Hinata belum lahir. Jadi tidak heran jika Hinata sangat dekat pada Tsunade. Karena memang Tsunade dan Hinata selelau bersama jika kedua orang tua Hinata sedang berpergian keluar kota atau luar negri.

"Selamat pagi, Tsunade-san? Apakah surat-surat itu telah selesai?" Ucap Hinata melalui telpon

 _"Ne. Anda dapat mengambilnya di kantor, Nona muda. Oh, dan pesta peresmian pengangkat Nona sebagai Direktur Hyuuga corp akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. Nona ingatkan?"_

"Itu masih lama Tsunade-san. Kamu tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Itu akan menjadi hari yang sangat saya tunggu. Tsunade-san."

 _"sebentar, Nona baik-baik sajakan? Apakah kau kesepian di sana? Aku akan menyusulmu kesana jika kau mau."_

"Tidak, aku merasa cukup telah menenangkan diriku seperti ini. Udara Pulau Honshu menyegarkan tubuhku. Dan, ya, aku baik-baik saja, jangan menghawatirkanku. Aku akan pulang hari ini dengan penerbangan pertama."

 _"Syukurlah. Aku harap keputusan ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang anda ambil Nona."_

"Semoga saja."

 _"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa di_ _Tokyo. Nona"_

"Ya."

Mungkin dia bisa menipu semua orang dari nada bicaranya saat ini. Tapi matanya mungkin tidak bisa. Dan tak akan pernah bisa.

 **Restorant akimichi**

"Jadi apa tujuanmu pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan kabar Hime dan tiba-tiba menghubungiku untuk menyuruhku menemuimu di tempat ini?" Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menanda tangani surat ini Anata. Sekaligus ingin memberikan undangan pesta peresmian diriku sebagai CEO Hyuuga corp." Kata wanita itu tanpa merespon mata tajam yang sedang menusuknya saat ini. Walaupun jujur saja, hatinya sangat sakit saat ini.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke terkejut tapi egonya masih memegang andil saat ini. Sehingga nada terkejut itu lebih terdengar ketus. Tanpa sadar dia telah menggenggam erat gelas yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Itu adalah surat perceraian kita Sasuke. Kau bisa menandatanganinya. Setelah itu aku meminta tolong untuk mengirimkannya ke pengadilan. Jadwalku sangat sibuk minggu ini. Kau bisakan?" Jawab Uchiha Hinata. Atau sebentar lagi kembali menjadi Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa maksud surat ini Hime? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membuat surat terkutuk seperti ini, Ha?" jawab Sasuke geram. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa gadis yang bahkan baru beberapa bulan menyandang marga Uchiha di depan namanya bisa melakukan hal terkutuk seperti ini.

"Kau sangat tahu maksud dari surat ini Sasuke. Jika kau takut namamu akan dihapus dari daftar pewaris keluarga Uchiha maka tenang saja, aku sudah memberitahukan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto bahwa ini keinginanku yang ingin fokus pada karir tanpa terikat pernikahan. Dan mereka telah menerima permintaanku ini." Jawab Hinata masih senyum yang terpasang di bibirnya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu? Katakan yang sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya pria itu Hee-ah?" Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa tangan Hinata saat ini sedang terkepal mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sangat menusuk hatinya.

"Jadi apa kelebihan lelaki itu dariku Hime? Jika aku bisa menebak, mungkinkah anak dari Sabaku corp yang bahkan sahamnya tidak dapat menyentuh seperempat dari sahamku?! Siapa namanya? Aaahh bukankah kok tidak salah namanya Garaa"

"cukup Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak tau mengenai perceraian kita. Jadi berhentilah berkata bahwa perceraian ini tentang diriku. Tak sadarkah kau selama ini, selama pernikahan kita semua tentang dirimu. Kau dengan seenaknya mencium seorang wanita di kantormu. Aku ini Istri mu Sasuke. Tidakkah terbesit dalam nalurimu bahwa aku akan mengetahuinya? Meskipun kau tahu jika aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini juga dulu. Tapi yang tak kau ketahui adalah aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini karena dirimu yang tidak menginginkannya Sasuke."

Hinata merasa bahwa dia terlalu banyak berbicara. Maka dengan tergesa-gesa dia pergi dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Namun sebelum benar benar pergi dia ingin memberitahukan Sasuke sesuatu.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Kau tahu? Saat pernikahan kita aku pikir kau akan berubah seiring dengan waktu untuk mencintaiku. Namun aku ternyata salah, aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri dengan berasumsi bahwa suatu saat kau akan mencintaiku."

Sasuke terperangah mendengar wanitanya mencurahkan isi hatinya. Sungguh, hatinya sakit mendengar itu semua.

"Tak sadarkah dirimu bahwa sejak pernikahan kita kau sudah menyakiti hatiku? Tidak itu saja, tapi hidupku juga. Aku merasa bahwa hidup di dalam kebohongan sungguh sakit, aku ingin berhenti dari asumsiku itu." Hinata berfikir sejenak agar dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kisah ini bersamamu, aku tidak sanggup. Jadi aku minta padamu dengan sangat mohon, tanda tangani surat itu. Dan, bebaskan diriku. Satu lagi, ini adalah kata yang sangat ingin yang ingin kudengar darimu saat kumembuka mata dipagi hari. Jadi sebelum kita berpisah aku ingin mengucapkannya padamu. _aishiteru, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Deg! Kata itu. Meluncur dengan bebasnya dari bibir mungil seorang Hinata. Mungkin air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat ini akan mencapai batasnya. Sebelum itu terjadi Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam tanpa kata.

Satu hal yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar curahan wanitanya. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini wanitanya tersakiti seperti itu. Dia sekarang sadar sebanyak apa kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Tanpa sadar air mata Sasuke meluncur bebas.

.

.

 ** _"Uchiha Hinata.!"_**

 _Aku berhenti. Maaf. Mungkin akhir seperti ini sangat baik untuk kita berdua. Aku tidak bisa lanjutkan kisah kita. Aku takkan mampu. –_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Salvia Marenta, arisa sahi-chan, Harumi Tsubaki, NurmalaPrieska, Alicia Uchiha, mikyu**

 **.**

 **Kritik, Saran bahkan Flame akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silakan di review setelah membaca fic author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat dari saya untuk para** **Senpai dan Reader**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_


End file.
